18 January 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-01-18 ; Comments *Show is now complete *Peel couldn't recognise the chinese record, as it was written in the chinese alphabet. However the record turns out to be from a Hong Kong group called Softhard, who used the sample of Lou Reed's Walk On The Wild Side in their track. *Peel plays the new Jesus and Mary Chain single from an acetate and a Billy Bragg session re-release. Sessions *Dawson #2 recorded 01 December 1991. No known commercial release. *Smashing Pumpkins, repeat of one and only session first broadcast 13 October 1991. Session recorded 08 September 1991. All three tracks from this session are available on the Hut 12 inch / CD Single: Smashing Pumpkins - Peel Sessions. They are also available on the Strange Fruit Various Artists 10 inch / CD: Strange Fruit: Hut Recordings / The Peel Sessions. Tracklisting :File a) begins: handover from Julian Clary *Kicks Like A Mule: The Bouncer (12": The Bouncer) Tribal Bass Records *Silverfish: Jenny (12": Silverfish With Scrambled Eggs) Creation Records *'unknown' (unknown instrumental ska track of 02:45) *Lucien Bokilo: Adidja (LP - Le Jeu Est Fini) Jimmy's :File a) ends :File b) begins *Dawson: Face Of W. Biryani (Peel Session) *Pedro Paulo: Clube De Regatas Do Flamengo-E Goleada De Samba (v/a album - Bend It! 91) Exotica PELE 1C *Ride: Leave Them All Behind (12") Creation :(11:30 news edited out) :File b) ends :File c) begins *Honeymoon Killers: The Devil's Jump (Album: Hung Far Low) Fist Puppet *Softhard (软硬天师): 爱在暗中作动时 (translated as 'Love in the Dark Actuation') (LP - 软硬天师 translated as 'Softhard') *I.C.P.: Free And Equal (Leftfield Remix) (12") Raiders Records *Smashing Pumpkins: Smiley (Peel Session) *Billy Bragg: Between The Wars (CD: The Peel Session Album) Strange Fruit :File d) begins *Cutty Ranks & Barrington Levy: Looking My Love (12": Looking My Love ('92 Lick)) Greensleeves Records *Dutch Department Of Techno: Starwood Party (Major Malfunction Mix) (12") See Saw *Jesus And Mary Chain: Reverence (12") Blanco Y Negro (Played from a acetate promo-12") *Gas Huffer: Hijacked (2xLP, Compilation: Teriyake Asthma Vols. I-V) C/Z Records *Dawson: Booger Hall (Peel Session) *Whirling Pig Dervish: Whip (7", EP: Full Feather Lovesuit) Gruff Wit Records *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Cha Kings: Ambewe (Album: Vimbiso) Gramma Records :File c) tape flip *Sofa Head: Blind Date (CD: Acres Of Geeses) SMR Records :File c) continues *Shut Up And Dance: The Green Man (2xLP: Death Is Not The End) Shut Up And Dance Records :File d) ends :File e) begins :(John reads a letter from Rob from Plymouth and berates him for editing bits out of his illegally recorded tapes of the Peel Show) *Ryuichi Sakamoto: Rain (I Want A Divorce) (LP: The Last Emperor) Virgin *Wormcast: Vulgarity Jade (CD, Compilation: Womens Liberation) Selfish Records *Datblygu: Sdim Eisiau Esgus (Cassette: Blwch Tymer Tymor) Ankst *Juvenile Committee: Flipside (CD, OST: Juice (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)) MCA *World Of Twist: She's A Rainbow (12": She's A Rainbow (Fluke Remixes)) Circa *Smashing Pumpkins: Girl Named Sandoz (Peel Session) *Soul Defenders & Neptunes: Take Me Girl (CD: Soul Defenders At Studio One) Heartbeat Records *Dawson: A Statement Of Intent (Peel Session) *Wedding Present: Blue Eyes (7") RCA : (1.00 a.m. news) *Tar: Viaduct Removal (Album: Jackson) Amphetamine Reptile Records *Ivor Cutler: I Got No Common Sense (LP: Velvet Donkey) Virgin *KLF: America What Time Is Love (12") KLF Communications :Files c) and e) end :File f) begins *Nimrod: Ripsnort (album - Grandson Of Ham ) Bron Records Described as JP as ''The Thoughts Of Bruno Brookes'' *King Tubby: Casanova Dub (2xCD: King Tubby's Special 1973-1976) Trojan Records *Sweet Jesus: Peach (12": Phonefreak Honey) Rough Trade *Ramraider: Turn On The Music (2xLP, Compilation: Noise) Jumpin' & Pumpin' *Daniel Johnston: Tell Me Now (Album: Artistic Vice) Shimmy Disc *Daniel Johnston: The Beatles (Cassette: Yip/Jump Music) Homestead Records *Otis Redding: Pain In My Heart () *Smashing Pumpkins: Siva (Peel Session) *Cows: Woman Inside (7") Insipid Vinyl *Orbital: Chime (Joey Beltram/Program 2 mix) (12") ffrr (sent as a 'present' from "Peter Tong") *Swervedriver: Jesus (12") Imaginary Records (12" Promo for Compilation Album: Heaven & Hell - Volume Three (A Tribute To The Velvet Underground)) :'''File f) ends :File g) begins *Dawson: From Bearsden To Baghdad (Via The Erskine Bridge) (Peel Session) *Brown Eagle & Spear: Headquarters Of The Pirates (Album: Brown Eagle & Spear) New Name Music :File g) ends at end of show File ;Name *File a): L118a.aif *File b): L109b.aif *File c): Peel Show 1992-01-18 (incomplete) *File d): 1992-01-18 Peel Show L144a *File e): L109a.aif *File f): 1992-01-18 Peel Show L144b *File g): L118b.aif ;Length *File a): 38:36 (from 23:48) *File b): 41:23 (to 14:04) *File c): 01:35:06 *File d): 00:37:24 *File e): 00:41:56 *File f): 00:40:55 *File g): 39:15 (to 6:32) ;Other *File a) created from L118a, b) created from L109b e) from L109a and g) from L118bof SL Tapes, digitised by RC *File c): Many thanks to the original taper. *Files e) and g): Created from L144 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *a), b), e) Mooo *c) http://www.mediafire.com/?qd4n4ypsr68uyew *d), f) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Unknown Category:Isector